Retrouvailles de Maï et Joe
by Shinjuki
Summary: One-shot sur les retrouvailles entre Joe et Maï. Deux personnages qui n'ont aucune fic qui leur est dédié sur le site. Donc je me charge de cette lourde tâche.


Les retrouvailles de Mai et de Joe

Un jeune homme blond se promenait dans les rues de San Francisco. Il était vêtu d'une veste blanche ouverte, d'un t-shirt bleu, d'un jean et d'une paire de basket. Il pourrait passer pour un banal jeune homme s'il ne portait pas à son poignet gauche un étrange objet. En fait d'étrange, depuis actuellement plus de trois ans, cet objet était outil pour délivrer des duels grâce à des cartes de montres. Le concepteur l'appelait le disque de duel. Et le jeune homme blond avec ses cheveux décoiffés était en réalité l'un des trois meilleurs duellistes au monde, Joe Wheeler. Le premier, celui que l'on surnommait le Maître du Jeu, était son meilleur ami, Yugi Muto. Juste après ce dernier, venait l'inventeur du disque de duel, Seto Kaiba. Ces trois jeunes gens étaient reconnus comme les meilleurs duellistes au monde du moment. Ensemble, ils avaient vécu des aventures extraordinaires et avaient sauvé le monde à maintes reprises. A l'époque, un quatrième personnage les accompagnait, un esprit millénaire qui partageait l'âme de Yugi Muto. Cet esprit s'était lié d'amitié avec eux en voulant exhausser le vœu de Yugi. Et il avait réussi. Mais voilà, après des années d'aventures, celui-ci avait fini par rejoindre le monde des esprits. Et depuis trois ans, Yugi, Seito et Joe ne s'étaient jamais réellement perdu de vue, ainsi que leurs autres amis. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que Joe avait entrepris un voyage solitaire à travers le monde pour retrouver tous les amis qu'ils avaient croisé au cours de leurs aventures. Mais au fond de lui, il y avait une personne en particulier qu'il voulait absolument retrouver. Une personne qu'il considérait à l'époque comme une amie sans pouvoir identifier réellement ses propres sentiments car il était trop immature. Cette amie avait beaucoup souffert à cause du jeu des ténèbres et avec l'histoire de Dartz. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, et aujourd'hui il voulait la retrouver car elle lui manquait au plus haut point.

Joe gagnait sa vie en participant à plusieurs duels à travers le monde. Et depuis peu, à la grande surprise de ses amis et de sa sœur, il aidait Seto à recruter de nouveaux joueurs. Il se proposait même come cobaye pour de futures améliorations du disque de duel. Et il était assez bien rémunéré pour ses prestations. En acceptant cette offre de Kaiba, il espérait au fond de lui se rapprocher du niveau de Yugi, et plus particulièrement de celui de Seto afin de le défier le moment venu. Pour le moment, cependant, il trainait dans les rues de San Francisco car il avait entendu une rumeur parlant d'une jeune femme utilisant des cartes de monstres de type Amazone. Et à la connaissance de Joe, une seule femme utilisait cette stratégie. Il avait bien demandé à Seto de localiser le disque de duel de son amie, mais celui-ci n'avait pu lui fournir l'information souhaitée à la grande surprise du jeune homme. La puce du disque de duel était désactivée. La constatation du disfonctionnement du disque avait fait enrager Seto qui avait convoqué son équipe d'ingénieurs pour comprendre le problème. Après une enquête minutieuse, il est apparu qu'un petit groupe de pirates en informatique s'était organisé pour rendre indétectable les disques de duel. En apprenant la nouvelle, Joe avait décidé de partir en voyage pour retrouver son amie. Seto, de son côté, menait une enquête de grande envergure pour découvrir les dits pirates. Joe avait décidé de se promener dans la ville pour attendre la nuit. Il avait bien compris que des duels clandestins devaient avoir lieu, et il avait une chance de découvrir de son amie. Il la savait désespérée après les tourments qu'elle avait connus. Durant sa promenade solitaire, il fut souvent interrompu dans ses pensées par de jeunes adolescents ou enfants qui voulaient un autographe ou des conseils pour améliorer leurs jeux. Le jeune duelliste se félicitait de cette reconnaissance qui lui avait permis de nouer des contacts à travers le monde. Il décida de retourner à son hôtel car son estomac lui rappela l'heure du repas. Il dîna seul et attendit vingt-trois heures avant de ressortir. D'après les rumeurs et un contact, un duel illégal aurait lieu à l'extérieur de la ville. Il espérait de tout son cœur retrouver celle qu'il … aimait. Pour lui, ce sentiment était tout nouveau, et il ne savait pas comme le gérer. Il descendit dans le hall et demanda sa moto. Le réceptionniste appela un voiturier qui lui amena son bolide. Il s'agissait d'une grosse cylindrée noire. Il remercia le personnel et enfourcha son engin. Il partit sur les chapeaux de roue. Il pensa qu'un jour il devrait remercier Kaiba de lui avoir facilité le passage du permis de conduire international.

Une heure plus tard, il arriva à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il y avait foule pour un rendez-vous dans une décharge publique. Sans enlever son casque, il se faufila avec son bolide à travers les véhicules présents. Un cercle s'était formé au centre de la décharge. Il se gara et attendit. Il remarqua alors plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance, dont deux en particulier, Insector Haga et Rex Raptor. Il sourit en les voyants, nullement surpris. Il vit aussi d'anciens membres des Pilleurs de Cartes. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que ce rendez-vous était vraiment le rendez-vous des paumés, des personnes qui n'avaient rien compris à l'âme des cartes. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer son amie participant à ce genre de duel. Et pourtant, il la vit. En réalité, il la ressentit plus qu'il ne la vit. Elle était venue aussi en moto, une grosse cylindrée rouge. Des cheveux blonds dépassaient de son casque. Elle fendit la foule pour rejoindre le centre du cercle. Des projecteurs s'allumèrent et un homme apparut. Celui-ci resta sous les feux des projecteurs, ne divulguant pas son visage. Il salua tout le monde et annonça le défi de la soirée, la mystérieuse amazone contre Insector et Rex. Ils acceptèrent. A la clé, une petite fortune, cent mille dollars. Joe siffla comme tant d'autres. Avec une telle somme, il y avait de quoi recommencer sa vie. Et le duel commença. Joe ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'issue du duel. Et effectivement, au bout de dix minutes, la mystérieuse amazone mettait à terre les deux duellistes. Joe fut étonné que la jeune femme n'utilise pas ses cartes Harpies. Peut-être qu'elle ne jugeait pas cela utile contre des adversaires d'un aussi bas niveau. Lui-même n'utilisait jamais la puissance totale de son propre jeu. Il en avait même constitué un deuxième sur la suggestion de Yugi. Il avait ainsi varié sa manière de jouer. Le présentateur félicita la jeune femme. Insector et Rex enrageaient. La jeune femme empocha la prime pendant que l'homme présentait d'autres défis. Elle enfourcha sa moto et s'éloigna. Joe fit de même et la suivit à une distance respectable. Dès qu'ils furent sur l'autoroute, il se décida à lui faire savoir sa présence. Il la colla au train. Elle accéléra. Il en fit de même. Ils traversèrent le fameux pont de San Francisco, le Golden Gate. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant encore une demi-heure avant d'atteindre une plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un crissement de pneus, continuant à faire vrombir les moteurs de leurs engins. La jeune femme prit la parole.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle méfiante. Un défi ? Mais seras-tu à la hauteur ?

Joe reconnut aussitôt la voix de la jeune femme. Il coupa le moteur et descendit de sa moto. Sans enlever son casque, il s'approcha d'elle, trop heureux de la retrouver.

- Je ne veux pas me battre en duel contre toi, Maï. Je veux juste parler avec toi.

La jeune femme sursauta à son nom. Le fait n'échappa à Joe. Elle avait sursauté aussi à la voix qui avait prononcé son nom. C'était une voix chaude, légèrement trainante, mais tellement sûre d'elle. Une voix qui l'avait encouragé, soutenu au milieu de moments difficiles. Une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus entendre avant un bon bout de temps. Une voix qu'elle s'était promise de ne retrouver qu'une fois qu'elle se serait reconstruite seule.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis cette Maï ?

- Je reconnaîtrais ta façon de jouer n'importe où ailleurs. D'ailleurs, tu t'es trahie en continuant à parfumer tes cartes. J'ai observé ta façon de jouer tout à l'heure. Tu savais quelle carte tirer pour contrer chaque coup de tes adversaires. Quand je pense que même Rex ne t'a pas reconnu.

Maï était trop surprise pour contredire Joe. Il était décidément le seul homme à la connaître vraiment. Il enleva son casque. La jeune femme était une nouvelle fois surprise. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait gardé le souvenir d'un visage d'adolescent, alors que maintenant, il avait un visage d'homme avec de profonds yeux bleus. Il avait maintenant un air décidé et sûr de lui. Les hésitations et les accès de colère de l'adolescence avaient laissé place à un jeune homme un peu plus posé mais toujours aussi fonceur. Elle enleva son casque et secoua sa chevelure blonde. Joe en resta sans voix. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle avait toujours un air farouche, mais en la fixant, il vit au fond d'elle cette flamme de terreur qui persistait.

- Mai, je suis content de te revoir, finit-il par dire. Cela fait un an que je te cherche sur la surface du globe.

- Et pourquoi me cherches-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture.

- Je te cherchais pour …

Et il ne put finir sa phrase. Il se trouvait en cet instant stupide. Pourquoi l'avait-il cherché pendant tout ce temps ? Dans sa tête comme dans son cœur, tout se mélangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse cohérente. Elle le fixait intensément. Elle descendit de sa moto et marcha en direction de la plage, laissant Joe sur place. La voyant s'éloigner, il courut après elle pour la rattraper. Il lui attrapa le bras. Ce simple contact suffit à faire frissonner la jeune femme.

- Je te cherchais car je voulais te revoir. J'ai revu beaucoup de nos anciennes connaissances, mais je voulais te revoir toi en particulier.

- Et pourquoi ? Après tout le mal que je t'ai infligé, et pas qu'à toi. A Valone aussi, dit-elle tristement.

- Tu te trompes. Valone ne t'en tient pas rigueur. Je l'ai revu, et nous avons discuté tous les deux. Tu savais qu'il t'aimait ? En discutant avec lui, il m'a fait comprendre que toi aussi tu éprouvais des sentiments, mais pas à son encontre.

- Quelle fable t'a-t-il raconté ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

Maï s'était mise à rougir violement. Elle comprenait mieux le comportement de son ancien camarade. Mais que celui-ci ait pu la percer à jour la gênait au plus haut point. Avait-il été aussi franc envers Joe ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la présence du jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle et qui lui enserra la taille.

- Maï, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'étais qu'un jeune idiot qui voulait se prouver, et prouver au reste du monde qu'il n'était pas qu'un moins que rien. Je devais réussir pour ma sœur, mais aussi pour moi. Et puis tu es apparue. Je pensais à l'époque que nous ne serions que des amis. Mais depuis quelques années, depuis que Atem est parti, j'ai réfléchi à mon comportement de l'époque. Et surtout à mon désir de vouloir te sauver malgré toi. Et j'ai compris que sous le masque de l'amitié, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi. Et cela ne m'a plus quitté depuis. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai cherché pendant tout ce temps.

- Joe, je suis indigne d'être aimée par une personne comme toi. Pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'ai voulu prendre ton âme à plusieurs reprises. Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ? Comment pourrais-je t'aimer ?

- Maï, tu avais subi un lavage de cerveau, tenta Joe pour la défendre.

- Non tu ne comprends pas. Toi tu as toujours eu des amis sur lesquels tu pouvais compter. Moi je ne connaissais rien de tout ça. Et quand Marek a envoyé mon esprit au Royaume des Ombres, j'ai cru tout perdre. Tu ne comprends pas comme la proposition de Dartz répondait à mes peurs les plus profondes.

Joe la retourna brusquement à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi ne pas être revenue à ce moment-là ? Nous t'aurions aidé. Tu nous avais nous.

- Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours été une solitaire. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu une fois encore vous fuir après cette histoire. J'avais honte de moi. Mais je m'étais promise de ne revenir que quand je pourrais me racheter auprès de vous, auprès de toi.

- Maï, tu as encore commis une grave erreur. Tu aurais dû rester avec nous, plutôt que de disparaître. Tu aurais dû venir me parler. Bien que vue mon comportement de l'époque, je n'aurais peut-être pas été d'une grande aide. Mais maintenant je suis là pour toi, et je veux que tu restes dans ma vie, malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire.

- Joe … murmura-t-elle doucement.

Et des larmes se déversèrent sur son visage. Elle vint se blottir contre le torse du jeune homme. Comment se faisait-il que ce soit toujours lui qui trouve les mots pour la rassurer ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait toujours eu un certain impact sur elle qu'elle avait tenté de minimiser. Mais Valone l'avait parfaitement compris. Joe a été le premier, et l'unique, à avoir su faire parler son cœur. Elle s'était toujours jouée des hommes. Mais avec lui, cela avait été différent. Et petit à petit, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait été attirée par Joe. Et maintenant, il avait parcouru le monde entier pour le retrouver, et il avait réussi. Et de nouveau il l'avait réconforté. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux en silence. Pouvait-elle s'abandonner en toute confiance ? Pouvait-elle courir ce risque ? Et surtout pouvait-elle se pardonner ? Au milieu de ses interrogations, Joe la repoussa pour lui relever le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser son regard, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Mai en frémit de plaisir. Paralysée au début, elle se laissa prendre dans ce tourbillon de confiance. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Joe, réclamant un approfondissement de leur baiser. Celui-ci fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Il sortit sa langue pour forcer le passage de la bouche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci accepta. Et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet connu d'eux seuls. Ce fut un baiser plein de passion et de reconnaissance. Leurs corps vibraient à l'unisson sous l'intensité du baiser. Ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, de peur que l'un d'eux ne s'en aille à nouveau. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ce baiser faisait vibrer encore la jeune femme. Joe était pantois. Il venait de donner son premier baiser, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Du mois son esprit. Car son corps semblait savoir réagir plus promptement que lui. Mai était elle aussi sans voix. Jamais baiser ne fut plus intense que celui de Joe. Elle n'était pas une débutante en la matière, mais elle avait l'impression d'être embrassée pour la première fois. Et son corps avait réagi très violement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'un simple baiser de Joe puisse la chambouler à ce point. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle un désir urgent qui avait besoin d'être assouvi. Mais elle ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour répondre à une telle émotion. Elle ne devait pas répondre à un tel désir. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à répondre aux sentiments de Joe.

- Ecoute Joe, dit-elle doucement mais difficilement, je ne suis pas prête. Je ne peux pas répondre encore à ton appel. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à me pardonner. Et je ne me suis pas encore reconstruite. J'ai encore besoin de temps.

- Et si je ne te le laissais pas, ce temps. Tu m'as manqué, et je t'ai retrouvé. Je ne veux plus avoir à te rechercher. Tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi, et tu le sais. Et je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Ne me rejette pas. A deux, nous sommes plus forts que tout seul.

- Joe, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te défie dans un duel de monstre. Tu ne me refuseras pas ce petit plaisir. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse partir. Mais si tu perds, tu me suivras.

- Tu es fou ! Tu penses pouvoir me battre. Depuis des années, je joue dans la clandestinité. Mon jeu s'est largement amélioré.

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai pu constater que tu as perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose de visible mais qui ne se voit pas.

- Tu ne vas pas me ressortir cette devinette ?

- Alors battons-nous. Je te ferais trouver la réponse. Je te conseille de sortir ton meilleur jeu car je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. J'ai constaté que tu n'utilisais pas tes Dames Harpies, donc je suppose que tu gardes ton meilleur jeu pour de meilleures occasions. Et voilà justement l'occasion.

- Très bien. Je vais ressortir mon jeu. Mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu perds.

- Ah enfin je retrouve la Maï combative.

Les deux duellistes se mirent face à face. Et le duel commença. En galant homme, Joe la laissa commencer. Et le duel commença. Et il dura vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce que Joe finisse par gagner. Maï était abasourdie. Durant le duel, elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait pris plaisir à se battre contre le jeune homme. Elle avait retrouvé des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Et surtout, elle avait retrouvé un contact particulier avec ses cartes fétiches. Une sorte de joie intense s'était alors emparée d'elle. Le fait de se battre contre Joe lui avait donné aussi un aperçu de son niveau actuel. Elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même, mais s'était vite retrouvée dépassée par le niveau du jeune duelliste. Il l'avait obligé à donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour tenter de remporter la victoire. Malgré sa défaite, elle était heureuse car elle avait retrouvé l'âme de ses cartes, une chose visible qui ne se voit pas. Elle regarda Joe dans un éclair de compréhension.

- Alors Maï, es-tu heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la confiance de tes chères Harpies ?

- Comment as-tu compris ? fut la seule réponse qu'elle put trouver.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Comme promis, elle dut le suivre. Ils remontèrent sur leurs motos et prirent la route en direction de l'hôtel dans lequel Joe séjournait. Il s'occupa de confier leurs bolides au personnel de l'hôtel. Dans l'ascenseur, ils s'embrassèrent furieusement. Arrivés devant la chambre du jeune homme, Joe se reprit et alluma. Il s'agissait d'une suite quatre étoiles grand luxe. La jeune femme fut époustouflée.

- Rappelles-moi ce que tu fais pour gagner ta vie ?

- Je livre des duels à travers le monde dans des tournois officiels sponsorisés par Kaiba. Et je travaille de temps en temps pour lui sur de nouvelles améliorations du jeu. Peut-être l'ignores-tu mais je suis classé troisième au rang mondial. Même Kaiba commence à me reconnaître un certain talent. Mais je m'en fiche, ce que je veux, c'est lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute en affrontant de puissants adversaires.

- Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs. A ce que je constate certaines choses n'ont pas changé.

- Je suis un mec tenace. Mais je t'avoue que tous ces voyages avaient pour but de te retrouver. Je voulais partager mes sentiments à ton encontre avec toi.

- Joe, je ne sais pas si j'en suis digne, répondit-elle en se retournant pour fixer la fenêtre.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il la retourna et déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais ce baiser était enfiévré. Un baiser mélangé de passion et d'amour. Un baiser qui bouleversa la jeune femme. Presque malgré elle, elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour l'accentuer. Une passion virulente s'empara des deux jeunes gens. Comme si leurs corps se comprenaient, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit qui les attendait bras ouverts. Avec des gestes enfantins et hésitants, ils se dénudèrent pour se contempler timidement.

- Maï, tu sais, tu seras la première ….

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils laissèrent leurs corps les guider sur les chemins lumineux de la passion. Ils ne remarquèrent pas au milieu de leurs ébats leurs jeux de cartes respectifs qui s'étaient mis à briller. Les esprits de la Dame Harpie et du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges s'étaient matérialisés pour les veiller. La Dame Harpie s'était mise à émettre une douce musique alors que le dragon semblait ronronner. Leurs esprits disparurent aux premières lueurs du jour. Les deux jeunes amants s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Maï se leva silencieusement et se dégagea des bras de Joe pour prendre une bonne douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Joe s'éveilla à son tour, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il tendit la main de côté pour chercher celle de son amante. Il ne la trouva pas. Il se redressa brusquement, tous les sens aux aguets. Lui parvint alors le bruit de la douche. Il se rallongea, soulagé. Puis il se leva d'un coup et décida de rejoindre la jeune femme sous la douche. De la vapeur se dégageait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha silencieusement, contemplant la silhouette de la jeune femme qui se devinait à travers la porte coulissante vitrée et opaque. Il l'ouvrit et surprit Maï qui émit un léger cri de surprise.

- Joe, tu n'as pas honte de me faire une peur pareille de bon matin.

- Allons, il n'y a que nous deux. Il faut que tu t'habitues à cette idée.

- Je ne suis pas une femme qu'on enchaîne. D'accord, la nuit que nous venons de vivre était … merveilleuse, mais elle ne m'engage pas envers toi.

- Je le sais. Et je ne comptais pas t'enfermer dans une relation pépère. Tout comme toi, je veux continuer à voyager et découvrir le monde. Mais je veux le faire à tes côtés. Comme je te l'ai dit, ton voyage solitaire prend fin ici. Je veux être auprès de toi pour toujours.

Maï fut touchée par cette déclaration enflammée. Joe s'était rapprochée et l'embrassait maintenant à la base du cou. Le corps de la jeune femme réagit instinctivement. Se laissant emporter une nouvelle fois, ils firent l'amour sous la douche. Après, ils restèrent la journée durant dans la chambre où ils se racontèrent leurs vies respectives. La discussion était parfois interrompue pour assouvir un besoin impérieux qui les brûlait aux creux des reins.

Et c'est ainsi que Maï et Joe se retrouvèrent. Ils retournèrent par la suite à Domino où Maï donna toutes les informations qu'elle détenait sur le mystérieux groupe de pirates qui avait réussi à mettre en échec le système de repérage de Seto. Ils revirent Yugi qui les félicita ainsi que Serenity. Tristan et Téa furent aussi de la fête. Même Bakura fut convié. Les amis furent heureux pour le couple. Par la suite, ils voyagèrent de nouveau à travers le monde. Durant leur périple, Joe insista pour que Maï rencontre le vrai Marek. Au début, la rencontre fut douloureuse, mais après maintes explications et excuses, les deux protagonistes purent enfin s'entendre. Ensuite, ils rendirent visite à Valone qui séjournait sur une île d'Hawaii. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Et après un mois, le couple repartit vers de nouvelles aventures.

_**Donc voilà une petit one-shot entre Joe et Maï. J'espère que vous le trouverez à votre goût. Je l'ai fait car j'ai remarqué qu'in n'y avait aucune fic sur ces deux personnages. J'attends vos commentaires. Et désolé si je n'ai pas décris les duels, mais je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête.**_


End file.
